Everything Fell into Place
by sadzblack
Summary: The story of how Lily became Lily Snape. What would have happened if Lily really did love Severus?


**Everything Fell Into Place**

The first year boy cautiously approached the a group of fifth year Gryffindor girls who were sitting by the fireplace chatting away as their OWL exams were over.

"Hey Hi. Who is Lily Evans?" , he asked looking rather tensed.

Lily blinked at the boy. "I am Lily Evans." and she smiled at the boy sensing his tension. He was quite relieved and said, "Someone is waiting for you outside the common room. I guess he is a Slytherin. He wouldn't leave. He was arguing with the Fat Lady for a long time."

Everyone in the group knew who this mysterious Slytherin was. They looked at Lily and felt sad for her because she had cried all afternoon over what happened after their exams. Lily was really sad because of what Sev had done. But she did not want to vent out her feeling to others. So, she nodded at the boy and walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. The moment she came out the Fat Lady started, "Evans! What does this boy think. He came here about 2 hours ago or may be more. He wouldn't go away when I told him I can't let him in. Finally that first year boy came and so I asked him to get you. I won't tolerate other house students coming here and disturbing me."

Lily, "I am sorry. It won't happen again."

She turned towards the boy. Of course, it was Severus.

"What do you want Sev?"

"Lily. I'm sorry about what happened today. Let me explain please."

"Explain what Sev. Anyway why does it even matter. For you all others Muggleborns are Mudbloods. Why Should I be any different?"

"Lily please."

"Forget it Snape. Its over."

"Lily -"

"Evans, Snape. Evans. I am no longer your friend."

Snape was dumbstruck to speak another word. His eyes became watery. But she never saw it. She was already walking back to the common room and she called out, "Do not disturb me again."

Lily rushed into the common room and before anyone could ask anything she went to her dormitory and started crying. She cried her heart out and finally let sleep take over her.

She woke up in the morning hearing the sounds in her dorm. Everyone was packing their stuff to go home for their summer break.

She hastily got up and took a quick bath and dressed up and then she started packing her things. She did not mind using magic. She wanted to be occupied with something. When she was ready it was almost time. So everyone started walking towards the Great hall and was waiting for Filch to note down names of everyone going who were home. None of them could actually see the point of this procedure because everyone goes home for summer break. Anyway if someone voices it, Filch will be so happy to hand over detentions. As he was calling out names Severus was missing in the Great hall. A friend of Severus said, "He is not well. He will travel by Floo later in the evening. He got Professor Dumbledore's permission."

James who was smirking at this. Sirius looked rather disappointed. Probably, he had planned to irritate Severus during their journey back home which is now not possible.

But Lily asked him, "But he was alright yesterday. What happened to him?"

James said, "Why do you even care Lily after what he called you. I will make him pay for it." Lily shot back, "Shut up Potter." Sirius and Remus laughed.

The boy glared at the Marauders before answering Lily, "I really do not know. He was sleeping when I went to see him. And none of Professor's said anything. But I guess someone cursed him. I overheard Madam Pomfrey saying so to Professor Dumbledore. "

Lily turned to her friends, "I am going to see him. I will catch up. You go on." Without waiting for a reply she started rushing towards the Hospital wing. She had many questions in her mind right now. Who would have attacked Severus? Why did she even care? She knew the answer for her second question. Because Severus was her friend. Nothing would change it. But she will never accept that.

She reached the Hospital wing a few minutes later panting. Madam Pomfrey was speaking to Professor McGonagall. When Lily entered, Professor McGonagall turned and was shocked to see Lily there.

"Lily what are you doing here? You should we on your way to the station."

"I wanted to see Severus. What happened to him?"

"He is fine Lily. I guess he was fighting with someone. We do not know who though. He is sleeping. He needs rest before he can travel. That is why he is not joining the others now. You get going now. Else you will miss the train as well. And as your parents are muggles it is illegal to connect your fireplace via the network."

Lily wanted to believe that Severus was fine. But she was still scared. She wen near him. And he was pale and he was in deep sleep. Probably Poppy's Dreamless Sleep potion. Lily sighed. There was little that she could do here now. So she started walking balk towards the entrance hall and then the station.

She reached just a few minutes before the train started. She hated the journey because usually she stays with Severus during the train journey. Now he is not well and they are not in speaking terms. This was enough to spoil her mood. But she made a resolve to herself that she should not cry in front of others. She could as well do that in private after reaching home.

When she reached the King Cross Station she waved at her friends and proceeded towards the barrier. Her father was already waiting for her in the muggle side of the barrier. She went near him and hugged him.

"Hey Lily flower. How are you? Had a good year?"

She tried to but couldn't hide her tears. They were flowing now. Her father was confused.

"What is it Lily? Why are you crying? Didn't you do the exams well? Its okay flower. Not a problem."

"No dad. I did my exams well."

"Then what is it dear?"

Her fellow students started coming out of the barrier as well. She did not want to cry in front of them. So she said, "Not here dad. Please."

Her dad looked around and understood. When they were safely in the car and started driving his dad asked, "Are you okay dear?"

"Dad, you know Severus?"

"Of course I do." He really liked that boy. He was the only friend of Lily near her home. When even Petunia stopped being friendly with Lily this boy made his daughter smile and laugh.

"I had a fight with him." Lily sobbed.

"And why would you fight with him?"

"He called me a mudblood dad."

"What is that?" He was really confused.

"It is a foul name to call someone with non-magical parents dad."

"Um, would Severus do that?"

"He did."

"No, would the Severus we know do that?"

"No dad. I still couldn't believe that he called me that. But he does see other muggleborns that way."

"Did he apologize?"

"He tried to. But I fought with him and turned him down." She hid the details involved.

"Then I guess you should give him a chance to explain himself. The Lily I know would do that."

Lily looked at her Dad. Sure, she would have if she was not so hurt beyond words could explain.

"Will you Lily?"

"I will dad. I will speak with him tomorrow. He is still in school. He is hurt. He is going to use Floo to reach home. So maybe I can see him tomorrow in the park."

"Is he fine?"

"Yes dad. He is fine."

"Thats good. Don't be harsh. Don't forget that he was a friend for 5 years. Don't forget what you shared. Keep that in mind when you speak."

Lily sobbed harder and just nodded. When she went home she was distracted by being with her mom. And her sister is dating someone. And her mother did not like the guy much but she did not say Petunia that. Lily found it all funny.

The next day she went to the park. She did not find Severus there. And for a week she kept going there. But Severus wouldn't come. She wanted to know why. So she decided to go to his home. But she had never been there before. When she went there she felt nervous. But still she knocked.

A beautiful women in her early 40's opened the door. She smiled at Lily.

"I am Lily Evans. I study with Severus in Hogwarts." She stopped to see her reaction.

"Of course I know. How would I not know my son's best friend. Come in. Do you want something to drink. Hot chocolate?"

Lily, "But I have never come here."

"But Severus speaks of you always. Now what would you like for drinking."

Lily, "Anything Mrs. Snape."

"Call me Eileen. I'll bring you Hot chocolate."

And in a few minutes the two were speaking over the fireplace drinking their Hot chocolate.

After their small talk Lily asked him, "Where is Sev? He did not come to the park from the time he came here."

"I do not know dear. He did not say anything. He just left saying that he will be back by evening. Wait here for some more time and after he comes you can go out if you want. His room in there. You can be there if you want." Eileen pointed at a room, smiled at Lily and made her way to the Kitchen and started preparing dinner.

Lily went to Sev's room. It was rather shabby. She started sobbing after she saw a picture of her and Sev standing in the park 4 years ago. And she found all the letters she had sent to him in a pile. Everything including the ones asking him to come soon for breakfast, asking him if he finished his assignment. So, Sev did see her as a friend. Then why did he do so? Her dad was right. She should give him a chance to explain.

After a few minutes of waiting Severus came home and was shocked to see Lily in his room, "What are you doing here?"

Before Lily could respond, Eileen said, "She came to see you of course. Now why did you not go and see her after reaching home. Where were you all day?"

"Mom -"

"Anyway Lily wanted to speak to you. You both better catch up when I make dinner. Lily would you join us for dinner dear?"

"Yea Mrs. Snape. I would love to."

Severus glared at Lily. After his mother left he said, "Shall we go outside?"

Lily nodded. Severus said, "Mom we are going for a walk. We will be back for dinner."

"Don't you want to inform your parents?", he asked Lily.

"They know."

Severus nodded and they both started walking. When they were alone, Severus turned to look at Lily but was shocked to see her eyes moist.

"What did you want to speak about?"

"What did you want to tell me on that day?"

"You did not want to hear it then. Why bother now?"

"Sev, stop it. Your mother told me that you felt bad for calling me that and that - and that you cried. I saw my letters and pictures in you room. Don't even try to act sarcastic. Tell me why did you call me that?"

Severus was dumbstruck for a few seconds before he overcame it. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you call me a mudblood?"

"Do you know who you are to me?

"I am your best friend."

"Do you believe that crap even after hearing to my mom and seeing the letters Lily?"

"Sev-"

"Yes Lily, I Love you. Do not ask me from when, because I won't be able to answer that. Certainly not for who you are now. I started loving you even before I knew you were a witch. I used to come to that park from the time I was 5 or 6. I used to see you and Petunia play there. Petunia was always arrogant to others. I never liked her much. But you were different Lily. You were different from everyone I knew. Everyone I know. I have never had anyone who cared for me other than my mother. I have not spoken to another soul of my age other than you till the moment I set foot at Hogwarts. And believe me Lily. Even now you are the only one who truly care for me. I would have spoke with you before. But I did not know what to speak. When I found out that you could do magic I was happy, really happy. Not because, you were a witch, but because we had something in common. I could use that as a reason to speak with you. But believe me when I say. Even if you were not a witch I would have loved you the same way as I do now. It wouldn't matter at all Lily. When it comes to you, it doesn't matter at all." Severus was in the verge of tears.

Lily was crying her heart out. "Why did you call me so then?"

"Will you promise me Lily to hear me out completely before judging me?"

"I promise Sev."

"You know my dad right?" Lily nodded.

"He was one of the worst muggles I know. My mother loved him a lot and so she married him hiding the fact that she was a witch. But her life was hell with him after he found it out. He hated magic. So he hated my Mom and in turn me. He was the only muggle I knew before I met you. So, it was in my blood to hate you came along. I never thought of you that way. You were always special. Then we went to school with a lot of muggleborns. I did not feel irritated about them. But I never expected that we would be out in different houses. I was sad, really sad for a few days. But I realized that we could still be friends and speak casually. So, I let it pass. Occasionally I used to see some the Slytherin 6th or 7th years glare at me for speaking with a Gryffindor. I never cared to make any friends except Conner Brook. Of course anyone would expect that. He is as silent and as rejected as me."

"What? You are rejected. What does that mean?"

"My time at Hogwarts was not fun Lily. Other than the time I spend with you my time there is hell. I am either alone or with Conner. Or worse fighting with some yearling."

"Why?"

"Did you expect the Slytherins to act in the way Gryffindors did?For Slytherins, every other house is not worthy. And when it comes to Gryffindor, they would do anything to pull then down. And I was best friends with one of the Gryffindors. Do you expect them to be understanding? They treated me like a dog."

"Why didn't you tell me all this Sev?"

"Why? It is enough that I am going through all this. I did not want you to worry about all this. And there were this Marauders who constantly irritated me. And Potter has been trying to ask you out from our first year. I hate him more than anything for that. If he did not see you that way, maybe I would have just ignored what ever he has done. During the first few years I never cared really. But after that I did not know where I fit. I did not fit with you because I felt that muggleborns are not worthy enough. And I did not fit in with the Slytherins as well. I started getting really nervous when Bella once asked me to join the death eaters."

"What the heck?"

"Yea she did. She is all set. She is going to join him as soon as passes out of Hogwarts. I outright refused. She knew that it was because I was your friend. She threatened to hurt you if I refused. But I did not care because I was usually there with you. Else that Potter and Black was around you. Though I hate that Potter boy I know he would never let Bella hurt you. I trusted him with that. But during the start of our 5th year when I turned her down again she got irritated and she hexed me."

Lily gasped.

"No its not that. It was not a spell Lily. It was not a ministry approved one. Either she invented it or someone else did. Poppy could easily cure me. But still I got scared. I wouldn't be handle her if she tried something like that on you. So-"

"So what Sev-"

"So, I started inventing spells."

"What?"

"Yes Lily, It consumed most of my time this year. I was in the library or in my dorm all the time. But the problem was the spell used by Bella was dark magic. I realized that I should be inventing dark spells as well other than a few normal spells."

"You - you invented dark spells? Are you mad Sev?"

"I did not want to Lily. But I had no choice. No one knows them Lily. No one will ever know. Because I use them as Non-verbal spells."

"You have used them?"

"Once against Bella. I do not mind using them on her."

"So, this is why you were never around during this year."

Severus nodded. "I do not justify myself. What I did might be wrong. But at that time I couldn't think of a better thing to do. But it changed me Lily. All those changed me. I had to refer Dark magic books to invent those spells. And it corrupted me. I felt that dark magic was not bad at all if we really use them on enemies. I mean using dark spells on death eaters and You-know-who will not be wrong, will it?"

"I do not know Sev. There must be a reason why they call it dark. Else the Aurors will use them on death eaters right?"

"I do not know Lily. And finally coming to your question. All the year I did not spend proper time with you. You pestered me to tell you the reason. But when I didn't you stopped after a while. And you started being with your friends. After a while I felt alone like never before. Bella started corrupting me saying that you were showing your true colors; that you were avoiding me."

"Sev I never did. You know I never would. I thought you were avoiding. Not exactly avoiding. I thought you wanted to make other friends too. Because you spoke normally with me whenever you did I did not bother to stop you or pester you."

"I know Lily. But then, I was into all this dark arts stuff and she was corrupting me and you were spending lesser time with me. I almost believe it then. And on that day. I did nothing to bother the marauders. When they attacked me I attacked them back. I did not bother. But Potter he used the spell I invented on me."

"What?"

"Yes Lily, Levicorpus was my spell. I invented it. I got really irritated and out of my minds when it happened. And I was worried on how he knew it. And on what would happen if he had already found out about the dark spells I invented. He would surely get me into trouble then. When I was worried about all this you came there and started speaking in favor of me. I was really bugged of you talking to him them. And -", he couldn't continue anymore.

"Sev, its okay. I understand. I am sorry Sev. I am really sorry."

"And I said that word. I instantly felt bad to have used that word. So I came to your tower the same night to apologize you told that we are no longer friends. I felt devastated. I was walking along the 2st floor corridor when Bella found me. She congratulated me on using that word on you. I started the fight Lily, I did. I jinxed. And she cursed me in return."

Lily gasped, "It was her."

"Yea, it was."

"What - what did she use on you?"

"The Cruciatus Curse Lily."

Lily looked outraged now, "But that is an unforgivable curse Sev. She can't get away with it. She just can't. We will inform Professor Dumbledore."

"He can't do anything Lily. He already knows."

"Then why didn't he do anything against her."

"She walked off the grounds and apparated the same night Lily."

"So what, the ministry could call her for a hearing. Using an unforgivable curse is illegal right?"

"It is Lily. But they would only summon her. She will never turn up. She has joined him."

Lily gasped, "No."

"She did Lily. It is not a surprise for me. I know she would. But I thought she would wait until she gets out of Hogwarts. Probably she thought it would be funny to frighten younger ones showing the dark ones. I wonder how many she did scare."

"How do you know for sure that she became one?"

"She let me see her mark Lily. She accused me of daring to hurt You-know-who's servant."

"I am sorry for my behavior Sev. I should have listened."

"Its okay Lily. I would completely understand if you wish to stay away from that I have said everything to you I do not feel guilty any more. I will be fine.", Severus mumbled.

"Are you mad Severus? I made a mistake. And I realized it. We have a life to spend."

Severus nodded.

"Together."

Severus blinked. "What?"

Lily laughed. "Are you as mad as you look Sev?"

Severus ignore it, "What did you say Lily?"

Lily sighed and said fondly, "We have a life to spend together."

"Does that mean that you-"

"Sev, that means I Love you."

"Lily you don't have to-"

"But I do Sev, I do. I Love you. Now do not expect me to do things that you are supposed to do."

Severus understood. She meant it. He at once conjured a flower and knelt down gave and the flower, "Lily, will you go out with me?"

Lily was happy beyond words could explain, "Yes Sev, I would. It will be my pleasure." She pulled him onto his legs and hugged him.

Severus took a few seconds to respond. He was not used to public displays of affection. But this was special. He would remember this day to this grave. He loved Lily so much. He never thought she would love him though. And after that incident he thought she would never talk to him. But now everything was fine, more than fine, awesome actually. He was crying out of happiness. He realized she was crying too.

"Lily-"

"I am sorry for all those rubbish I spoke Sev, I am really sorry."

"Lily do you think I even care. Forget it. We have a life to spend together. Remember?"

Lily chuckled. Severus said, "Oh my god, look at the time. We should we going."

Lily nodded. Snape took her hands and she was smiling. It was perfect. They were meant to be together. She knew it now. They walked back to Severus' home. After a long time everything fell into place and they were happy.


End file.
